This invention relates to hinge pin assemblies and, more particularly, to such assemblies having wedge members for receiving collets.
Prior art of possible relevance includes United States Pat. No. 3,841,771 issued Oct. 15, 1974 to Shankwitz et al.
Hinge pin assemblies, such as those illustrated in the above identified patent of Shankwitz el al have proved quite satisfactory in operation. Nonetheless, improvement thereover is sought, particularly in terms of obviating any need for separate elements to be used as "puller" assemblages for removing collets from wedge members and in terms of providing a construction wherein the collet may be properly seated upon wedge members with a minimum of friction during the assembly process.